Our time stays frozen in fire
by lamalala
Summary: Elsa moves to San Fransokyo to forget her past and keep herself isolated. But then She meets Tadashi can she still stay alone in the dark? or will she follow him into the light.
1. Strangers Frozen

First off before the Story begins I'd like to say I own no rights to Frozen or Big Hero 6. I simply writing a story to hope to bring joy to those that are reading it. It's about Tadashi and Elsa meeting in SFIT the never happend and Tadashi is still alive, more I cannot say so I hope you like it. Rated -K

...

 **Our time stays Frozen in Fire**

"Tadashi can you go wake Hiro, otherwise he will be late on his first day to college."

"No problem" as Tadashi was walking back up the stairs Hiro came sprinting past Tadashi with a big grin on his face.

"Come on Tadashi, we need to hurry I want to get there before everyone else."

Tadashi enjoyed that Hiro decided to go to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, a better choice for his little brother than Bot fighting. They said their goodbyes to aunt Cass and drove off to SFIT ( San Fransokyo Institute of Technology).

By the time they got there it wasn't too crowded a couple people here and there but wait till it's past 9 am the place starts booming full of new and old Students.

Wasabi came up to Tadashi with a big smile.

"Hey Tadashi,how was your summer?"

"It was fine, same as usual keeping Hiro out of trouble"

"Hey!" Tadashi looked down at Hiro and tousled his hair which in return Hiro gave him a light punch. Tadashi just gave Hiro a smirk.

"I'm going to the lab to get set up before classes start."

Before Tadashi could reply Hiro ran off.

"So I can see Hiro is excited" Wasabi laughed.

Tadashi slanted his hat slightly "Yeah its great to know he will finally do something with that brain of his.

"Well I will head to the lab too and get organised, I swear if anyone messed with my tools,I will have a panic attack." Wasabi looked back at Tadashi

"You coming?"

"I will in a short bit"

"Alright see you in a couple of minutes"

Tadashi started walking towards the library to return some books that he read over the summer. While Tadashi was walking, taking in the light summer breeze someone just as oblivious as him strolled right into him. Do to his size it didn't really affect him. It was enough though for him to snap out of it. As he looked down he noticed a smaller girl with light blonde almost white hair frantically picking up her books and notes.

"I'm sorry" she said. Tadashi was stunned, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. As he snapped back into reality he went down to help the girl. He handed her the papers, they met eye to eye. He was stunned about how blue her eyes were. He couldn't bring out a single word. Before he knew it she gave him a quick thanks took the papers and walked away.

He turned around and saw her run off she seemed like she was in a hurry.

Tadashi continued walking to the library scolding himself for how he acted

"Stupid Tadashi you should have said something and not let her apologize, it was your fault" he lifted his hat, gave a quick stroke thru his hair and sighed. He walked into the library.


	2. Distance

"Hiii Tadashi" he saw Honey Lemon waving him over to the counter.

"How are you Honey Lemon? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I am fantastic new year new People isn't it wonderful? and I am returning this book since it has missing pages" She looked at Tadashi and the 7 books he was holding

"Seemingly I can see you got some reading done"

"Yeah" he laughed. After Honey Lemon and Tadashi returned their books they went to their first class of the day.

Surprisingly everyone had that class together even Fred although he just shows up to any class he wants or feels like. As they walked into the big room with rows of chairs they found Gogo and the others waving them over with open seats next to them all.

Tadashi sat down and noticed the girl he bumped into this Morning a little further up front.

Class began 5 min later.

"Id first like to welcome back everyone from last year here and welcome all the new ones! This class is…."

Tadashi tuned out all he could do was stare at the girl. She had a light blue t-shirt and jeans on, her hair in a ponytail flowing beautifully. She seemed so fragile though, the entire class she had a nervous look on her face. Tadashi decided after class he was going to find out who she is. Once the Lesson ended the girl was the first to get up and walk out of the classroom trying not to make contact with anyone. Tadashi couldn't catch up to her.

Elsa woke up earlier than usual since she couldn't sleep that well. She took a shower and got ready for the day it. It was anyway better for her to be at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology earlier since she didn't want to be around a lot of people in case she has a break down and her powers could show. She took her little light blue Scooter from her little apartment and drove down to the college.

She got a plan of her classes and took out her additional notes that she already took in summer so that she would be well prepared.

Elsa was rushing to find out where her classes were for the day before the horde of students would arrive. While she was too focused on her schedule, She bumped into someone causing all her notes and books to fall. She quickly reacted by dropping onto the floor and quickly picking them up. She kept on repeating in her mind the words her father once told her "conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel.." While she was thinking that "I'm sorry" escaped her mouth. Just a few seconds after she was scrambling to get her papers back, the guy helped her. As soon as he handed her the papers she rushed off afraid to make contact again.

Although she was thinking to herself how tall he was and what beautiful brown eyes he had. But she knew it was for the best to stay away from people since the time she hurt her sister. So she made her way to her first class of the day. She sat down not in the very front row but about 3 rows back. She was excited about the class but was very nervous with that many people around her. She can't remember when was the first time that she was in a room with that many people. It scared her. So as soon as it ended she left the class so she wouldn't have to squeeze thru the doors with others.


	3. Hard to meet

She was rushing to her next class that would take up her time for about two hours. Although she navigated her way thru the school in the morning she got lost due to how big the campus was. after 10 minutes of running back and forth she found her class. Elsa knew she was late so once she got to the door she was very nervous her hand was shaking while reaching for the handle. "I've never been late before am I going to be in trouble, what if everyone stares at me…. I do not want to be the center of attention." She slowly breathed in and out "Come on Els conceal don't feel, conceal don't fe.."

"Hey, soo um I guess we both are late huh?"

Elsa jumped back to find Tadashi staring at her with his hand rubbing the back of his head. She did not know what to say so she just nodded and looked at the door.

"You know you don't have to be afraid to go in, others are too focused on their notes than to realise you coming in."

"So... shall we head in?"

He was looking at the door. In return Elsa nodded. To their luck there were two seats available to the right, three rows up from the door. As they both sat their minds wandered. "I better apologize to her about this morning, I hope she doesn't despise me about that, she didn't seem to want to talk to me." He stared at her watching her wrinkle her nose as she took notes. The funny thing is he didn't even know her name and started liking her, she definitely was different from the others.

As the bell rang Elsa wanted to sprint out of the classroom she had noticed how Tadashi was staring at her. "Did he figure out already that I am a Monster? What I am and what I can do? But I… I.. didn't .. show" Tadashi watched her grab her things and walk hastily out of the classroom. But he wasn't going to let her disappear again, he had to know her name. She was already outside by the time he found her and caught up to Elsa wanted to do was go home and be gone from all these people. He saw her walk to a light blue scooter that seemed to be hers. Elsa noticed someone behind her so she turned around surprised to see Tadashi standing there.

"uhh Hi i just wanted to know your name" he gave her a sly smile,

"and I wanted to apologize for this morning, it was my fault not yours.

Elsa was stunned and looked at him and smiled

"It really wasn't your I should have watched where I was going, my names Elsa by the way". Tadashi had a huge smile and reached out his hand.

"Tadashi"

Elsa looked at his hand and shook it. They were shaking hands a little longer than they should have. Elsa was the first to noticed and pulled her hand away.

"I have to go sorry"

Tadashi snapped out of the zone he was in and and smiled politely

"Nice to meet you Elsa".

He watched her put on her white helmet and drive away. "Her hands were really cold" he thought to himself but he shook it off like it was nothing.


	4. Feeling off

He walked back to the labs to pick up hiro and say goodbye to the rest of his friends. "So Hiro how was your first day of SFIT?"

"You would not believe it this place is amazing!" Hiro threw his hands up in the air with excitement. "Come on let's get home to aunt Cass so you can talk all about today." They got on Tadashi's scooter and drove home.

Arriving at home Hiro talked all about his day in SFIT. Aunt Cass made some chicken wings to celebrate this event. They talked all night. But Tadashi's mind was elsewhere. Her eyes so blue, her hair… Wh.. What is wrong with me. Aunt Cass noticed Tadashi's mind was totally somewhere else. After an hour of Hiro telling her all about his day. He went upstairs. "I am going to bed thanks for the chicken wings Aunt Cass! You are the best."

Once he was up she looked at Tadashi concerned "Tadashi why don't you help me with the dishes… Tadashi?"

"Oh y-yeah right sorry"

Tadashi helped Aunt Cass bring the dishes to the sink and together they started cleaning up. He was washing the plates while Aunt Cass was drying them. "So Tadashi are you alright? I've noticed your mind is somewhere else and that is unlikely of you…"

"I'm fine, thank you...it's just I met this girl"

"A GIRL!"

Tadashi laughed at aunt Cass's excited reaction.

"Yes, she isn't like other girls… but she seems to keep away from people and I..I don't"

"I'll stop you right there.. Tadashi coming to San fransokyo can be a shocker to some that needs time to get used to. Sooner or later she will be ok.. all you can do is try and be her friend."

Tadashi gave her a hug.

"I guess.. Thanks Aunt Cass, your chicken was delicious by the way as always."

"Go head upstairs you got a day ahead of you trying to keep the young man upstairs under control."

He gave her a smirk walking upstairs to Hiro and his room.

He saw hiro sound asleep, he walked to the window and looked up into the sky. "He finally did it Mom and Dad, he did it." Tadashi crawled into his bed slowly closing his eyes and fell asleep.

"Olaaaaf! Olaf!",running from another room came her little white maltipoo. That she bought a month ago to keep her company. She loved him with all her heart and his little jolly personality reminded her of her sister.

"You hungry? huh? I bet you are"

Elsa walked into the kitchen with Olaf happily trotting behind her and got out his food bowl to pour his kibbles in it. She set it down and watched him scarf it looked down and smiled at him

"Slow down lil buddy" Elsa took out her take out food and began to eat. She looked around her apartment it was quite small but very pretty. She she had a cute little kitchen that was open with the living room. Off to the right was her Bath & Bedroom that had a lovely little old fashioned balcony that overlooked the street which in spring time would have beautiful, blooming cherry trees. She loved her little apartment it seemed almost parisian. It looked like she was living in Paris not San Fransokyo. Once she cleaned up and put her pj shirt on, she got Olaf and headed to bed. Elsa had trouble sleeping, she was tossing and turning in her bed all night.

She heard her sister calling her"Elsa! Elsa! why are you shutting me out?! I don't want to be alone! ELSA!" images of her sister lying on the floor and her sister's screams awoke Elsa in a sudden panic. Her body was drenched in sweat. Olaf crawled over to her slightly whining and curled up on her side. "Shhh... Shhh Olaf I'm ok I just had a little Nightmare." Elsa looked at the time 4:30am it still was too early to get up so she thought it was for the best to fall back asleep.


	5. Neighbors

The next day Tadashi's was just staying in the lab and building on some project since he had no lecture today. This was the only day he was in the lab himself with only wasabi or Fred that came in once every while.(The girls and Hiro had classes that day and would only get there in the afternoon.) He headed in his room he had to himself but now shared with his brother and and started drawing sketches of what will be his project. Tadashi was getting frustrated with his sketches it just wasn't what he wanted. He had a great way of thinking, just his drawing skills were not the best. He heard a crashing noise outside and went to check out what it was. He opened his door to find Elsa balancing a bunch of materials with dropped a case of screws and bolts trying to open the room next to his. Instead of gawking like he usually did, tadashi took action and walked over to her.

"Hey, seems like you need help mind if I?" he reached out his hands.

Elsa was to focused on balancing the materials that Tadashi scared her, she dropped all the rest of what she was carrying.

"Seems like I scare you a lot"

"Yeah, you've got to stop doing this" Elsa gave took a deep breath and looked down at the mess she had created.

"Here I'll help you" Tadashi picked up a box that was lying on the floor and entered the room.

"Where do you want me to set this?"

"Oh.. umm on the table over there."

While she was picking things up, Tadashi came over and started helping her with that too. Tadashi got nervous so he decided to start up a little small talk.

"Sooo where are you from Elsa? I can tell you are not from here"

Elsa stared at him.

"Uhh I mean you don't look like you do cause uhh... uhh" Tadashi started getting red.

Elsa gave a small laugh. "I am from Norway."

"Umm sooo…"

Elsa cut him off when she turned around and they both were face to face. Both of them started turning red, and stood up.

"Ehhm, well thanks for helping me Tadashi but I got to get settled if you don't mind". She looked down at her feet and then back at him and gave him a faint smile.

Tadashi cleared his throat.

"Of course."

Elsa walked into her lab and shut the door then walked over to her things. Callaghan only agreed to give her the room since it was very rundown and others say it's haunted. But Elsa it didn't bother her, after all Elsa has her powers if that's not paranormal enough. Elsa went out and some baby bonnet blue paint for the walls, that probably used to be white but now have a now greyish color. Once she was back she put all her things in the closet that the School provided her with. After that she tried to pushed her desk to the corner in which the closet was placed at the time. But the desk was too heavy, she pushed and pushed but it only moved about 5 inches. She noticed her door opening slightly and saw Tadashi's head poking in. Due to her trying to push her desk she did not hear Tadashi's knocks.

"Hey, umm I got u a Sandwich since you have been in there for a while."

Tadashi outstretched the Sandwich to Elsa with a little hopeful smile. Elsa looked at him with surprise but then her expression softened as she took it.

"Thank you Tadashi"

They both sat down on the floor together. Tadashi looked around the rundown room.

"You know my room used to look like this but I fixed it up just like you are trying to do."

"Really? well I heard they are haunted or something." Tadashi laughed.

"Ha ha, Nah Fred made that up but what many don't realise is that from our windows we can see the most beautiful sunsets. That is if you ever stay late in the lab."

Elsa looked astonished out of her window while taking a bite out of her sandwich. Tadashi couldn't help but to look at her, he saw how her gaze shifted the huge desk.

"I am guessing u need help with that" he pointed over to the desk.

Elsa looked down. "Yes that would be nice I have been trying to push that thing all morning."

"You know you could have just told me, I would have helped out earlier if I had known."

"Yeah but I like to do things on my own…"

Tadashi walked over to the desk with Elsa following him and they began to push it to the corner where her closet is. Tadashi wiped his arm across his forehead. Suddenly Elsa grabbed his arm and janked him to her. She stared at his watch and started freaking out.

"I've got to go.. I will be late for work." Elsa grabbed her things and rushed out of there leaving Tadashi in a total bliss.


	6. Ice cream

**Sorry for not writing I have been really busy and got a lot going on. Sorry again…**

Wednesdays and thursdays were busier days for everyone. Tadashi tried to talk to Elsa but she was either working or in a rush. So he decided to focus on his classes but once in a while he saw her. Tadashi noticed that Elsa was always walking alone, she kept her head down and avoided eye contact with anyone. He was thinking he should probably introduce her to his friends especially the girls Gogo and Honey Lemon. He was thinking about tuesday, that was the first time she actually looked at him and had an conversation. He loved her voice, she seemed like such a sweet, kind and gentle person. So why does she not hang out with others. He noticed that when he was in the room with her she was being cautious and her mind is always somewhere else, since she gets scared as soon as someone talks to her. He made up his mind he will introduce her to his friends. Tadashi entered the lab and gathered his friends.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Tadashi" they all said in sinque.

He rubbed the back of his head and gave them a smile.

"Well I kinda have a favour to ask not really a favor just.."

Honey Lemon smiled "Come on Tadashi what is it?"

"You all saw the new girl that moved into the room next to me, her name is elsa and I don't think she has many friends. Sooo I was wondering if we should bring her into our Group."

Gogo shrugged her shoulders and looked at Tadashi.

"Why not, she seems pretty chill".

Honey Lemon got excited.

"YAY another girl, I heard she comes from Norway isn't that exciting!"

Tadashi laughed.

"Come on let's introduce ourselves"

Wasabi walked over to the room but Honey Lemon sprinted in front of him. She knocked on the door but no answer. She knocked again and after the third knock she opened the door, no one was in there.

"I guess we'll do it a another day, if we see her in the meantime we will introduce ourselves."

They all nodded in agreement and walked back to their labs to clean up for the day. It was finally friday. Tadashi walked out with Hiro and drove home while they drove home, Tadashi spotted Elsa's scooter outside of a a Icecream shop. He stopped the scooter and parked it in front.

"Hey what are you doing Tadashi, I thought we are going home."

"What you don't want ice cream? it is a sunny day afterall."

Hiro walked in ahead of Tadashi and looked at him with a smirk.

"Fine but you will pay".

Elsa left school earlier and went to the Ice cream shop. It was a hot day today. The freezer holding all the different kinds of ice cream broke. Elsa acted fast although she was afraid of her power she waved her hand above the ice cream and froze it well enough so she would be able to fix the freezer in that time. She was not gonna get fired after 3 weeks working there. _**(Note:2 weeks before college started to work there.)**_ Elsa kneeled down and opened the freezer, while she was trying to find the problem the bell that hung by the door rang, indicating that there is a customer who just came in.

She stood up. "Welcome to north pole's ice, what woul…." She saw Tadashi smiling at her with a smaller boy who seemed to be about 14 standing next to him.

"Um Tadashi Hi.."

"Hey so this is where you work, pretty sweet."

"Yeah it's nice."

She looked down and pushed a strand of hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear.

"As much as I bewonder my big brother failing at flirting with you." Tadashi gave Hiro a big hard kick into his leg while smiling at Elsa.

"Ahh, what was that for?!"

Tadashi kicked him again indicating he should shut up. Hiro looked at him while rubbing his leg

"Fine"

Elsa watched them thought to herself, so he has a little brother that has a big personality also, funny. She snapped out of her thoughts when Hiro spoke up.

"Could I please have two scoops of coconut ice cream."

Elsa smiled warmly at him "Would you like that in a cup or cone?"

"Cone"

Elsa got two large scoops of the coconut flavour and put it in the cone, then she handed it to Hiro.

"What about you Tadashi?"

As Tadashi was about to speak Hiro interrupted.

"I am gonna wait out front, while u try whatever is failing right now" Hiro had a gigantic smirk on his face walking out. Tadashi turned around flushed red out of embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that... could I please have a scoop of strawberry in a cone."

"No problem" She handed him the ice cream.

They both kinda stood there awkwardly for a minute not knowing what to do or say. Tadashi spoke up.

"So why were you hiding behind the counter?"

Elsa looked at him puzzled.

"Oh no I was trying to fix the freezer it broke before you walked in.."

"Oh alright you want me to take a look?"

"No it's alright, I can fix it."

"If you want I can help you I am a good helper."

"Uhh" Elsa was a bit nervous that Tadashi always trying to talk her. She didn't want to hurt him since he is a good person. Before Elsa could answer, Hiro came to the rescue.

"Hey Bro you done yet ?, Aunt Cass called and is asking what we want for dinner and when we are coming home.

Tadashi looked at Elsa he saw her expression change from looking fine to a sorrowful look. He wondered if it was since she is there all alone with no Family. But actually Elsa just missed her sister Anna, Hiro and her sister would get along pretty well she thought. She noticed Tadashi was looking at her and she snapped out of it and looked back at him.

"You should go get your brother home Tadashi"

"Elsa do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Huh" Elsa was taken aback.

"You know I just thought"

"That is very kind of you but I still have to work fix this, also I have someone waiting for me at home."

She saw how Tadashi's expression dropped, he hung his head a little lower than usual.

Elsa felt bad but she couldn't leave Olaf home the entire time.

"Well see you monday Elsa."

"Yeah Goodbye Tadashi."

Tadashi was deep in thought driving back home, Hiro could have been talking or not he didn't know. Elsa has someone waiting for her? a boyfriend maybe.. I should have known. Who doesn't want to be close to her she is a beautiful girl. Tadashi got home,ate dinner and went to bed early that night. After Elsa fixed the fridge and served some customers, the shift was finally over, so she could go home to Olaf.

 **I know this is going slow but I really kinda want to show how their relationship grows and the characters. What do you guys think, is it alright like that ? I don't just want to skipp ahead to the final. What would be the fun in that, right?**


	7. Paint brings smiles

Saturday night Elsa decided to go to her lab to finish painting the Walls. Elsa put on her huge hoodie and was about to leave, when suddenly Olaf came up to her whining. "What's up? you wanna come? huh? Elsa crouched down and scratched Olaf behind the ears. "I guess you can come, it's a saturday I doubt anyone will be there at 9 o'clock at night." Elsa got Olaf and put him in the pocket of her hoodie. "Still small I see" she looked at Olaf while his head is poking out and giggled. Just as Elsa thought the labs were empty. She entered her room and set Olaf down. She looked around the room and then at Olaf "Alright where should we begin?" Elsa picked up the paintbrush and started to paint the walls. After a while she stepped back and looked at Olaf, who trotted over and sat between her feet. She looked back at the wall "How long did this take?" she looked at the clock. "WOW in one hour I thought I could have gotten more done than just two walls...too bad you can't paint, huh Buddy? She looked around the room and sighed guess it is going to be a long night.

Tadashi sat at his desk flipping a pencil between his fingers. Hiro walked into the room with a bag of marshmallows. He threw one at Tadashi which just bounced of his head.

"What was that for?"

"To get you out of your dream state." Hiro threw another one. This time Tadashi caught it.

"What's up Tadashi? ever since we left the ice cream place u have been zooming in and out… Ohhh I know now you are in love with that girl. What is her name..? Oh right Elsa?"

"I am not in love with her"

"Or so you say" Hiro threw another Marshmallow at which hit him square in the chest.

"Hiro could you cut it ou…" Tadashi focused on the Marshmallow, when it suddenly hit him.

He jumped out of his chair and picked up Hiro spinning him in his arms.

"Thank you Hiro! Thank you!"

Hiro couldn't get a word out from being hugged to death from Tadashi. Tadashi grabbed his hat and started to run out. Hiro opened the window from their room and yelled down at Tadashi who was getting on his Scooter.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the lab"

"This late?"

"Yeah its never too late for Ideas." He gave his brother a big smile and drove off.

He entered the lab and looked over to his room. He slightly turned his head to the side in confusion. He saw a little light coming from Elsa's lab room. Usually no one is here at this time. He heard laughing coming from it. He walked closer to the door and listened in. "Olaf what are you doing? you are getting paint on everything including me."

Tadashi hung his head low. Did she bring her boyfriend here? Suddenly he heard a bark and Elsa giggling. Tadashi decided to open the door as he entered he saw Elsa lying on the floor with a white fluffy thing on top of her. they both looked at him almost in sync. Elsa had a frightened look on her face. Olaf ran over to Tadashi. He let Olaf sniff his hand and then picked him up and scratched his ear.

"Please do not tell Callaghan… I didn't want to leave him Home alone for tonight..."

Tadashi walked towards Elsa.

"Elsa.. I won't tell on you, plus look at this fella he is so sweet." He gave her a warm smile and questioned.

"Alone? I thought you had someone living with you like … I don't know … a boyfriend."

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "No, no, remember when I told you I had someone waiting for me well .. you're holding him. Tadashi turned red and set down Olaf, he looked around the room.

"Would you need a helper by any chance?"

Elsa looked at her paint stained clothes and nodded.

"Here" She handed him a big brush.

They both started painting. Fter a good hour painting in silence Tadashi decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey Elsa"

"Wha.."

She turned around and Tadashi wiped paint against her nose.

Elsa gave him a smirk

"Oh no you didn't"

Tadashi laughed at Elsa but was quickly stopped from her smacking her Brush across his chest. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I see how it is.. Game on.." He dumped his hands into the bucket of paint and started to chase Elsa. Olaf picked up one of the paint brush from the floor and started to chase Tadashi with it. Suddenly Elsa tripped over her own feet causing her and Tadashi who was close behind her to fall. He landed on top of her, their faces inches apart. They looked into eachothers eyes and both started to turn red. They both were in shock not moving. Elsa tried to speak.

"Tad.. Tadas...Tadashi.."

"Oh! I am so SORRY really I didn't mean to.."

He stumbled to get off her. They both stood up awkwardly. Tadashi cleared his throat.

"Let's finish painting this shall we.."

Elsa nodded and made no eye contact with Tadashi. The silence was deafening, both of them stroking the wall up and down with the brush. Olaf sat behind them cocking his head to the side, watching them. As the wall was a few strokes from being finished Tadashi stopped and looked at Elsa, there it was again the crinkle in her nose that he so loved, when she was concentrating. She looked over giving him a questioning look.

"You know you have a beautiful smile, you should wear it more often.."

Tadashi looked back at the wall and continued to paint it. Elsa looked at her feet.

"I think you should go.."

"Wha" Tadashi was taken aback.

"Leave"

"But Elsa the wa.."

"Please Tadashi go" she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Tadashi stopped and set his paint brush down. Olaf gave a slight whimper looking at Elsa. But she was just staring at the floor clasping the brush. Elsa noticed the handle forming a slight layer of ice on it. The room temperature started to drop. Elsa started to hyperventilate as she whispered to herself " .. Conceal don't feel.. Conceal don't feel. Tadashi reached the door and saw Elsa in the state of panic.

"Elsa? u alri" she cut him off.

"Leave!"

He closed the door and mumbled "stupid Tadashi can't keep ya mouth shut." His thoughts were everywhere. He walked into his room and sat at his desk. He gave a big sigh and stared at the sheet of paper that would make the draft of his new invention. Meanwhile Elsa's power was getting worse the ice started to spread and she dropped to the floor. Olaf nuzzled her cheek. She took him in her arms and held him close. Her tears were forming into ice crystals. Another door shut on someone that cared. But she can't let him get close, not if that means she will hurt him.

 **I have noticed I write more each chapter .. sorry that the first couple of Chapters were so short.. I will try and keep them at a good length. Hope everyone is having a wonderful day.**


	8. Midnight Monster

The next few weeks Tadashi barely saw Elsa, each time he tried to talk to her she ran away. She was avoiding him, she even locked herself in her own Lab room. Tadashi didn't know what to do, soon enough it was Friday him along with Hiro and the others went to their cafe to talk together. It was a must once every week to do this. They all sat down at a round table. They began to talk about their usual classes and their ideas for new inventions while they were going on about that the little bell on the door rang, indicating some one has entered. Tadashi was the first to see her. She looked insecure about her surroundings at her feet was Olaf. Everything became silent. Olaf started wagging his tail and gave a happy bark in Tadashi's direction. Honey lemon looked at Tadashi's face and saw his uncertainty of whether he should stand up or stay where he is. Elsa looked down to the ground and was about to head back out the door when Honey Lemon suddenly jumped in front of Elsa startling her. With a big smile she beemed

"HI"

"Umm Hey…" Elsa looked rather uncomfortable.

"I'm Honey Lemon, I also work in the lab and we have a class together."

"Yes, I remember.."

"So would you care to join us at the table? we all really would like to meet you?"

Honey Lemon put the biggest smile on her face, Elsa looked past her and looked at the group they gave awkward smiles and waved.

"I wouldn't want to barge into"

"No, No"

Honey interrupted and started to push her towards the table. Tadashi got another seat and put it to the table they were sitting at. Elsa ended up sitting next to Honey Lemon and Tadashi. Fred broke the silence.

"What up? I'm Fred next to me thats Wasabi"

"Hey spilled wasabi on myself one time people"

"Over there is Gogo, Hiro and you just met Honey Lemon. Of course I believe you met Tadashi." Tadashi gave her a faint smile and she looked down.

"And youu areee?"

"I'm Elsa" she quietly answered"

Fred beamed at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Elsa"

After that they all began to talk normal until Wasabi turned to Elsa.

"So I heard you come from Norway... how is it there?"

Elsa and Olaf on her lap and looked up at Wasabi.

"Umm.. Well it is absolutely beautiful there the lakes are so blue in summer time the mountains are so green and bold. Sometimes there are these unbelievable beautiful northern Skylights that appear at night."

Everyone listened closely deep in awe even Gogo. They kept talking about the different places the have been to and Honey asked to hold Olaf. While everyone was deep in conversation,Tadashi looked at Elsa's hands that were clasped together, but... she was wearing Gloves? Honey Lemon seemed to read Tadashi's mind.

"Elsa why do you have your gloves on your inside plus it isn't snowing yet?"

Elsa's hands tightened their grip to each other.

"My hands get cold pretty easily plus I have something against germs." She smiled.

Tadashi knew though she hadn't had the gloves on when he first met her so she was lying. He knew something was up but wasn't going to call her out in front of everyone.. Elsa was watching everyone she was starting to feel warm inside, a feeling of happiness. Tadashi looked at her she had a slight smile, she looked like she was enjoying herself from Fred's jokes to Honey's happy outbursts. He couldn't help it he was falling in love with her. After a while one by one started to leave. The sun was starting to set, it was fall so it started to get dark way earlier. Elsa was left with Tadashi, Hiro and Honey. Honey looked at her phone.

"Well my roomie is her to pick me up Elsa you want a ride?"

"No, I will walk… thanks for the offer though."

"Alright, see ya guys." She waved at them as she left. Elsa stood up.

"I should leave too.."

"I'll walk you home."

"No, that's not necessary."

"No really, I insist."

Before she Answered Hiro barged into the conversation

"Just say yes otherwise this conversation is gonna take 2 nights with Tadashi."

Hiro yawned and and started walking up the stairs.

"Nice too meet you again Elsa." and disappeared.

Elsa looked back at Tadashi he gave his best puppy dog face.

"Fine"

"YES!, (clears throat) I mean that's nice." They walked out the door.

The Night was as clear as it could be, there was a slight breeze that flowed through the trees making them rustle. There were many leaves on the ground in different color which could be seen by the couple street lights. For the first 5 mins it was absolute silence between them all you heard was nature's whisper thru the wind. Tadashi looked at Elsa man was she gorgeous. Elsa noticed him staring at her looked up at him. He quickly turned his head forward again. She smiled to herself.

"So how long till we are at your house?"

"Apartment"

"What?"

"I live in an apartment and were not that far anymore."

Out of nowhere two large guys showed up.

"Well, well, well look what we have here isn't she a pretty one."

The other man added

"I bet we can show her a little fun"

Tadashi stepped in front of Elsa and pushed her behind him. Olaf started barking hysterically.

"You guys won't lay a finger on her now leave."

"Is that so well there is too of us boy"

They laughed and took a step towards them, Tadashi narrowed his eyes. The first guy took a swing at Tadashi, which Tadashi easily dodged and hit him back. The guy stumbled back and came at him again. Tadashi got knocked to the ground and saw Elsa fighting the other guy.

"Let go of me!"

She struggled and slipped out of her glove and got away.

She saw Tadashi fight the other guy and then kicked him into the guy that was approaching her.

"Elsa run!"Tadashi yelled with a bloodied nose.

She ran but then looked behind her, Tadashi was fighting one of them when she noticed the other one stood back up behind Tadashi with now a knife in his hand. She had to do something.

"Tadashi watch out!"

Tadashi moved and only got slashed on his arm he stumbled to his knees. Elsa watched she ran towards him the guys started to come closer to Tadashi. Elsa screamed out and and suddenly they were in a middle of a blizzard. The two men had horrified looks on their faces. As they started to run and scream

"You're a monster!"

Elsa shot two icy blasts against them pinning them to a wall. She saw Tadashi now laying on the ground. Tadashi looked at Elsa, everything started to become a blur, the last thing he saw was Elsa's worried face running towards him with Olaf, then nothing. Elsa frantically held Tadashi's head on her lap, she started to sob. "I am a monster... this is all my fault."


End file.
